Coming To Relization
by BlackTidefan
Summary: What happens if after graduation Troy Bolton decides to move and isolate himself from his friends and focus on his secret talents. Then 10 years for their reunion hes a big time actor who is engaged to Elisha Cuthbert the sexy actress. What if it a drea


_**Coming Back To Love**_

_**Prologue : Information Background**_

_**June 6, 2009 Entertainment News**_

_**Report has it that 23 year old actor Zac Efron, and 27 year old singer Carrie Underwood are engaged. Last night the new couple were spotted celebrating at La Bottega, while Ms. Underwood was wearing a $70,000 Tacari 18 karat engagement ring. The couple were out in full force with family and friends last night before going back to their new condo in Central Park.**_

_**October 12, 2009 **_

_**Zac Efron just smiled as he listened to the reporters talking about celebrities like their was no tomorrow, as he looked at his fiancée sleeping beside him. It only took him a year to realize that Carrie was the one, yeah his relationship with Vanessa was just to much talked about and he was just sick of it and wanted to start to settle down. That's when he met Carrie, it was during the MTV Movie Awards. "What are you smiling at?" Carrie asked making him snap out of his memory. "I was just remembering how gorgeous you are" Zac replied as they shared their morning kiss. As they got ready for the day, Carrie left to go to her album signing. Zac got the opportunity to relax before he had to go for her small concert tonight at The Town Hall. As the day went by Zac was bored as hell as you can say just watching sports center or working out, frequently he got text's from Carrie that said, "I love you, miss you". But as he finished getting ready for the concert he heard his phone ringing. Briskly getting it he saw that it was his mom, Zac answered it, "hey mom, what's up" he said. He noticed that it took a couple of seconds for his mom to reply, "Zac y… you.. You're brother has been is in a life threatening car crash this morning we need you here please, baby" he heard his mom. Zac's life just stopped his brother Dylan just graduated high school plus they were close. "I will try to ge. Get there as soon as I can, mom I got to go get Carrie, I love you" he said as he hung up the phone. **_

_**Ch 2 Help**_

_**As he drove to the concert hall, Zac called Carrie. "Hey honey what's up?" she asked him. He felt like he was going to cry again, "We need to go back to Albuquerque tonight" he told her trying not to cry. Carrie was shocked to hear this, especially right before her first promo concert. "Why now Zac?, especially before the concert?!" Carrie said kind of angrily not meaning to. Seeing this Zac just broke down crying, "because my lil brother is dying as we speak" he said crying. Carrie was shocked and mad of what she told him, "I'll meet you in the front of the concert hall, Zac be strong." she said before they hung up. The next five minutes was the longest as he waited for Carrie to come out. Finally he saw her running towards him with a worried expression. Zac got out and ran towards her hugging as they met as paparazzi were exploding on the scene. Zac didn't care about the paaparazzi, just being with Carrie was heart warming.**_

_**October 14**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Entertainment News **_

_**Two day's ago, Carrie Underwood postponed her promo concert an hour before and was seen hugging fiancée Zac Efron before leaving for Zac's Albuquerque. Late last night, one family friend said that eighteen year old Dylan Efron died last night due to a car crash coming back home from a date with actress Miranda Cosgrove who received a broken bones. The Funeral is private and address won't be released. We all here at E Channel are praying for the Efron family.**_

_**Zac read as he threw the glass at the wall, "they don't know what's going on in my life or my family's!!" he said starting to shake uncontrollably, he started to walk downstairs where Carrie was with his dad, mom, and little sister when he started feeling pains in his chest as he collapsed and fell down the stairs finally hitting his head on the floor of the living room where Carrie ran to him. "Zac can you hear me, please honey say something" Carrie said worriedly as they got him to the ambulance. **_


End file.
